1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to electrical connectors. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to electrical connectors having lugs that can be modified or customized in the field.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors having a lug are known. Such electrical connectors are used to connect one or more electrical conductors to one another and/or to a terminal or bus.
Due to the many uses of the electrical connectors, the lugs can take any number of sizes and have any number of holes. To reduce the number of electrical connectors carried to a particular job site, some users have been known to modify the size of the lugs and/or to modify the location/size/number of holes in the lug to meet their particular needs in the field as needed.
Unfortunately, modifications to the length of the lugs can void the approval from one or more regulatory bodies such as, but not limited to, the Underwriters Laboratory, Inc. (“UL”), the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA), and others and/or can be contrary to one or more requirements set forth by governmental or trade organizations. Furthermore, modifications to the location/size/number of holes in the lugs can also void the regulatory approval and/or be contrary to various requirements.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present application that there is a need for electrical connectors with field modifiable or customizable lugs that assist the user in maintaining the desired compliance to the various regulatory and overseeing bodies.